


bruises, on both my knees for you

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: this wasn’t how Dan had planned for the night to go.





	bruises, on both my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of [bad guy](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Fxmhks0bxGSBdJ92vM42m) by Billie Eilish
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

This wasn’t how Dan had planned for the night to go.

Well, maybe that wasn’t necessarily true. There was probably some part of him that had known when he left the house that night that he _could_ end up in the grimy bathroom of the club that he had walked into, but he certainly hadn’t _planned_ on it.

He also hadn’t planned on meeting probably the hottest guy he’d ever seen, either. But here he was, swallowing down the man’s generous length so far back it made him choke, and all he knew about the guy was that his name was “Phil” and he had a certain fondness for tequila and button up shirts.

-

Dan was keyed up with energy when he left his apartment that night. It wasn’t an unusual thing; Friday nights usually left him with pent up excitement and a need to get out of his dingy dorm. He’d never considered himself a club person, usually preferring a quiet pub where he could get as pissed as he wanted and still be able to find someone tall and gorgeous to drag home.

Tonight, though, he’d been walking past a club and its obnoxiously long line, and he had spotted him - who he now knew to be Phil. He’d been standing there next to a short blonde girl with her arm wrapped around his and smiling up all excited at him. 

Normally he wouldn't mess with someone who had a significant other, but there was something about this guy. Maybe it was the pushed up black quiff and thick rimmed glasses. Maybe it was that stupid button up shirt that was decorated in tiny dogs. Dan watched as he lifted his head to the sky and let out the most joyful laugh Dan had ever heard, and that’s when he made up his mind. He wanted to see this guy with his head thrown back, but because of Dan, and what he knew he was good at.

-

Dan didn’t have to wait in line because he knew all the bouncers in town, thanks to his compulsive weekend habits. He took up post at the bar, just biding his time. 

It didn’t take long before the man was in view, making his way to the bar. Dan had deliberately kept the seat next to him empty, making it the only available spot for his conquest to come to. Dan watched as he whispered something in the girl’s ear and they split ways - the man coming towards the spot next to Dan and the girl moving toward the tables lining the dance floor. It was like Dan had planned it - which he guessed he sort of did. Guys, especially the ones who looked nice, were easy to predict. No decent guy made his girl stand in line for drinks.

When he approached the seat and tapped on Dan’s shoulder to see if it was available, Dan gestured for him to take a seat and gave him an inviting smile. His answering blush was just a tick on the list of things that Dan suspected about him. 

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked him, voice loud over the thumping bass.

“Two tequila sunrises, please!”

Dan didn’t miss the way the man’s eyes glanced over to him frequently. He didn’t bother hiding his own gaze, though - subtly wasn’t something he knew or understood. If you wanted something, why not just go for it?

“Do you come here a lot?” 

That wasn’t something that Dan expected. He raised his eyebrows at the man, a surprised smile tugging at his lips.

“Not especially,” Dan relied. “I’m more of a pub or house party kinda guy.”

He nodded and fiddled with the napkin in his hand. He glanced up at Dan and then back down again before speaking. “What brings you in tonight, then?”

“You.”

It was the type of thing that could really have two reactions: disgust and an upturned nose. Or - the blush and sharp intake of breath that was happening now.

“Why’s that?”

Dan cocked his head to the side and made no effort to hide the trail of his eyes down his body. It was a nice body - tall, broad shoulders, nice arms and probably a nice ass, given how the sides of his hips flared out.

“Oh,” he chuckled, cheeks still a delicious pink. 

They didn’t say anything else as the bartender placed his drinks down on the bar. Dan watched as he picked them up and gave Dan one last lingering look before walking over to the blonde girl and the table she had scored. 

Dan watched as he sat down and they started talking, but looked away after a second. There was surely someone else just as attractive in the club, right? He wasn’t worried that he wouldn’t find anyone. He was just vain enough to know that he was attractive and could pull just about anyone he wanted - one of the few exceptions was sitting across the bar, full pink lips wrapped around a straw. 

Not that Dan was still looking, of course.

-

It was probably close to an hour later when Dan spotted him again. Tired of sitting, Dan had walked on to the dance floor and started moving to the music, letting the sting of tequila still burning his throat carry him to the beat. It wasn’t the type of music he usually preferred, but it was loud with a decent rhythm and he could move his hips to it.

At some point an arm wrapped around his waist - some tall guy whose features weren’t really what Dan usually went for, but he was cute enough that a few more drinks could persuade him into falling into bed with them.

He spotted the black haired man not long after, the blonde girl nowhere to be seen. He was coming onto the floor, near enough that Dan could see him, and see that he was watching Dan. He was alone, so Dan pulled away from his replacement and moved towards him. 

“Want to dance?” he asked, surprising Dan again.

Dan nodded and pulled the man towards him, their hips close enough that Dan could feel the heat of his body.

“What’s your name?” he asked into the shell of Dan’s ear, making an involuntary shiver run down his spine.

“Dan.”

He smirked a little, eyes crinkling in the corners. “I’m Phil.”

“Nice to meet you, Phil.” Dan didn’t bother with any more words, just pulled him even closer and let the beat carry them for a while.

-

It didn’t take long for them to move from dancing to just pressing up against each other and grinding, to pushing Phil up against the wall and kissing him like their lives depended on it. He tasted like tequila and cherry, courtesy of his drink from earlier, and Dan lapped it up. 

In a bolder move than Dan would have expected from this sweet, but meek, boy in front of him, Phil’s hand slipped down between their bodies, moving to the front and cupping Dan’s growing erection. The air in his lungs was punched out of him and he thrusted his hips forward, instantly wanting more of what Phil was giving him. 

He pulled back, taking in the color high on Phil’s cheeks and the way his lips were shiny and puffy from kissing, and he made a gut decision, pulling him into the closest place with a door to it.

-

And now here they were: Dan on his knees and Phil above him, head thrown back just as Dan had pictured, and it was even better than he could have imagined. He wasn’t vocal, but that didn’t stop little grunts and whimpers leaving him as Dan took him deeper and deeper. 

At some point, Phil’s hands had threaded through Dan’s sweaty locks, probably just for purchase, but as Dan swirled his tongue around the head of Phil’s leaking cock, he had pulled hard enough that a twinge of pain traveled through Dan, along with a rush of pleasure. He was already painfully hard and that did nothing to help.

“Fuck, sorry,” Phil panted above him, and Dan pulled his mouth away just long enough to tell him it was fine, that he liked it, and resumed his work.

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed because after that, he gripped and pulled and Dan was in heaven. The only thing that would make it better was if Phil’s hands were on him in less innocent places.

“Dan,” Phil mumbled, “Dan, I’m gonna come.”

He didn’t try and push Dan off, which Dan somehow just found hotter. He let Dan work him faster, and twist his wrist until Phil was hissing and his hips were thrusting forward into the hot heat of Dan’s mouth. 

Once he was sure Phil was finished, evident in the way he whined with overstimulation when Dan ran his tongue over his slit once more, he sat back on his legs so Phil could watch as he swallowed all that Phil had given him, licking his lips after.

“Fuck.” Phil looked like a wreck, and absolutely looked like he’d just been blown in the mens’ room, but it was a good look on him. It reminded Dan how painfully hard he was.

Phil seemed to think of this, too, because he grabbed Dan by the arms and helped him up, slamming him against the stall door that gave a small tremble from his weight. He wasted no time snaking his hands down to Dan’s belt and undoing the buckle. His eyes, blue, Dan realized, were boring into his, searching for any sign that Dan wasn’t okay. He was more than okay, though, pressing Phil’s hand closer so he could feel just how much this whole thing had affected him. How much _Phil_ affected him. 

-

It didn’t take long before Dan was spilling over Phil’s large, wonderful hands. After Phil wiped his hands off on the toilet roll in the stall, they both stood there, trying to catch their breath. 

“Do you wanna come back to mine?” Phil asked, surprising him. 

“Don’t you gave a girlfriend you’re supposed to be getting back to?” 

Phil looked confused. “Oh! You mean Rose? No, that’s not my girlfriend.”

Dan squinted at him. He didn’t really do the whole ‘going home with someone’ thing, but there was something about Phil, even though he knew that was one hell of a cliché.

He shrugged. “Why not?”

The surprise that painted Phil’s face was worth going out of his comfort zone. He placed a chaste kiss on Dan’s cheek and opened the stall door, pulling Dan towards uncharted territory that he was actually kind of excited to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/184063036406/bruises-on-both-my-knees-for-you) and view on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1115658385788100610) if you like :)


End file.
